Maybe Baby
by NickySabel
Summary: Me gustaba mucho tu café por las mañanas.Me gustaba ese brillo especial en tus ojos. Ahora lo que más me gusta es tu vientre de perfil." Ianto sueña con miradas y palabras que ya no son de Jack. Él lo sabe y sigue amándolo, porque ahora el tambien sueña.
1. La gran noticia :

**Aviso:** Torchwood no me pertenece, ni sus personajes y escribo sin interés de lucro.  
**Aviso 2**: Este es un Slash y si no les gusta estan avisados...  
**Aviso 3:** posible mpreg....mentira...MPREG desde el principio.

_Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**_

_**E**_l cuarto estaba a oscuras Y eso nunca era bueno.  
Había estado así cuando lo de Adams y había encontrado a Ianto torturándose mentalmente.  
Tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora.  
Se acercó a ver que sucedía; y si esa vez parecía con la mirada perdida ahora parecia ciego, no veía hacia nada ni nadie.

-Ianto...¿Me escuchas?

Ni un movimiento...  
Solo lágrimas y nada más.  
Le intento abrazar y furioso el otro se alejó, pero no era una rabia contra el capitán, sino contra sí mismo.  
Empezó a mover los labios, pero se notaba tan confuso que no salían los sonidos de su boca.

-Vamos, ¿Qué pasa? Soy Jack, no te voy a hacer daño...

Vió la mancha de sangre en donde estaba apoyado antes y se asustó.

-Ianto, ¿Que pasó?¿Por qué estás sangrando?

El gemido que escapó de la boca de Jones fue tan lastimero que se pudo sentir su dolor.

-Jack...-gimoteó- Yo no quería, lo prometo, pero me caí y...

-Tranquilo-dijo palmeándole la espalda- estoy contigo.

-Y no sé,no que no me levante en mucho rato y sangraba-derramó una lágrima cerrando los ojos-Jack, yo lo quería...y ahora...

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó logrando abrazarlo- ¿Te haz hecho mucho daño?

-mhjf...-asintió con un estremecimiento- Yo lo quería y ahora lo nuestro Jack...nuestro...lo deseaba tanto...

-Ianto no estoy entendiendo nada...

-Yo tampoco entendí en un prin...ci...pio...-se desmayó en los brazos de Jack.

El capitán lo llevó hasta su cama, pasando por la base, donde todos le quedaron viendo, mientras Owen le seguía.

-¿Que pasó, Jack?-le dijo ayudándolo a recostarlo sobre la cama.

-No sé. Estaba hablándome,tuvo una caida dijo y... no sé, dijo algunas cosas que no entendi,dijo que perdió algo...

-Jack, necesito revisar a Ianto..él ha estado...enfermo...

-¿Qué?- tomó a Harper por las solapas de la chaqueta-¿Por qué no me lo dijieron?

-Jack, no es momento para eso- le encaró sacándole las manos de la ropa-Sal para examinarlo...

El capitán salió y Owen fue hasta una cómoda, sacando de su interior un visor.  
Lo pasó por Ianto de pies a cabeza y la máquina le entregó un informe.  
Sonrió.  
No había de que preocuparse.  
Debía despertar a Ianto para hablar con el.  
Mientras, le avisaría a Jack que todo estaba fuera de peligro.

Una hora más tarde Ianto despertaba.  
Estaba pálido y tiritaba su mentón.  
Owen se acercó a verlo sonriente y le dijo "Todo esta bajo control"

-¿Que me pasó Owen?

-Te desmayaste porque pensabas que habías tenido una complicación,pero estas .

-¿De verdad?- abrió un poco los ojos, mientras Jack le tomaba de las manos-Oh, pensé que algo me habría pasado...

-¿Soy él único perdido en esta conversacion o alguno de ustedes tampoco sabe que pasa?- ironizó el capitán

-Disculpa Jack, pero yo pensé que ya sabrías. Vamos, Ianto, son ya cuatro meses y necesito que te cuides...si él no sabe, no sé como podrás cuidarte.

-Lo siento, pero es que esperaba una ocasión especial. Como mañana que se cumplen exactamente tres años desde que trabajo aquí.

-Joder, Jones, te voy a traer la bolsa .¿Donde está?

-La traigo siempre conmigo, no te preocupes...- dijo tocandose el bolsillo debilmente-ahora quisiera un poco de privacidad para hablar con Jack.

-De acuerdo, yo me voy, pero luego vuelvo.

Salió de la habitación.  
Jack miró a Ianto expectante por oír lo que tenía que decir.  
Estaba nervioso.  
¿Jones estaría enfermo?  
¿Sería grave?

-Jack...revisa en el bolsillo que toqué por favor...

Le hizo caso.  
Pensó que allí habrían papeles de examenes o algo y solo encontró una bolsita pequeña de terciopelo.  
Instintivamente la abrió y en el interior encontró dos pares de botitas de lana.

-Así era como las mujeres de mi época les decían a sus marido que ellas estaban...-abrió mucho los ojos- Ianto...¿Tu estás...?

Sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero sí es imposible...¿no será un alien como con Gwen...?

-No, Jack, Owen ya me vió...-borró su sonrisa- ¿No estás contento?

-Regresa esa sonrisa a tu rostro...-le dijo acariciándole la mejilla- es solo...

-¿Que te ha pillado de sorpresa?- al ver como Harkness asentía se alegró- lo mismo le dije a Owen...

-¿Son cuatro meses ya?¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Tenía miedo de que no fuera cierto...o de crear falsas esperanzas...

-¿Falsas esperanzas?

-Hay algo en el embarazo que se llama hemorragia pre parto...y si sucede antes de las veinticuatro semanas puede ser un aborto- bajó la mirada-Yo no quería ilusionarme con un bebé...si no lo iba a tener...

-¿Por eso te asustaste hoy?

Se hizo un espacio de silencio incomodo mientras Jones jugaba con sus manos tratando de responderle a Jack para que entendiera cuanto se había asustado; cuanto había sufrido creyendo que el sueño secreto que había tenido por cuatro meses se desvanecia.

-No tienes que responder, sé que te asustaste- dijo mientras pensaba"Estabas igual a cuando Adam te atacó..."

-¿Te puedes acostar junto a mí ahora?-hizó un puchero- Sigo un poco asustado...

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo me podría oponer a tan buena propuesta?

Se acostó junto a él y le tomó una mano mientras se acomodaba.  
Ianto, con la mano que tenía libre se abrió la chaqueta y desabrochó algunos botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su vientre con una naciente pronunciación.  
Dirigió la mano de Jack hasta ahí y le dejó apretando allí.

-No siento nada...-susurró muy cerca de la cara de Jones- ¿Es eso malo?

-No lo án muy pequeños todavía para que sientas algo...aunque yo ya los siento...

-¿LOS sientes?- le dijo mientras le soltaba la mano y se sentaba en la cama mirándolo fijamente.

-¿No te lo dije? Owen dice que son dos.

-Y así es, según mi ultima revisión- dijo entrando el recién mencionado- Venía a darte tus prohibiciones y recomendaciones...

-Diganos "doctor" ¿Qué pasa?- asustado por lo que diría Owen, apretó la mano de Ianto para darle seguridad.

-Bueno, Ianto, tenías una anemia hace seis meses y creo que volvió. Tuviste un poco de sangrado que es normal en las embarazadas, pero no sin algunos riesgos.  
¿Podría haber sido un aborto? Sí, absolutamente. Pero no lo fue, así que deberás de sobresaltos, ni estrés, ni trabajo, ni levantamiento de peso, ni alcohol, como ya te dije, y debes dejar el té, porque te afecta en tu anemia. Y el café está prohibido.  
Deberás hacer el minimo esfuerzo y respirar hondo ante cualquier situación; no quiero que te enojes y evita lo más posible cualquier circunstancia que no te dé paz.  
Te voy a dar una dieta y espero que Jack te ayude a cumplirla.  
Deberás permanecer en cama por lo menos un mes y esperaría que te alejaras de Torchwood, no te va a hacer bien estar aquí, porque siempre buscas trabajar y no es un ambiente propicio para el gestante ni el gestor.

-¿Que puedo hacer, Owen?-preguntó Jack- Digo, para ayudar a Ianto en todo esto...

-Necesito que esté totalmente vigilado de día y noche...-dijo Harper- y por favor, necesito que descanse y coma bien...

-Entendido...- Harper hizo el intento de salir y fue llamado por Harkness-Eh! ¡Owen!

-¿Sí?- se dió vuelta, mirando por encimade sus anteojos.

-Gracias...- sonrió el capitán apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jones.

Owen salió dejando a Jack sentado acariciandole una mano a Ianto.

-Jack, no tienes que preocuparte de nada, no le hagas caso a Owen, voy a estar bien...

-No, no te voy a dejar ás quiero disfrutar de mis bebés casi tanto como tu, quiero estar para tus antojos, cuando te pateen por primera vez y quiero estar cuando te hagan esa cosa con gel...

-¿Las ecografías?

-Eso; y si te mareas, si te duelen los pies...quiero estar allí para ti.

-Gracias,Jack...

-Por cierto, ahora que vamos a formar familia deberíamos tener algo más formal...- se alejó para verlo a la cara-Tu deberías ser mi prometido...

-Ay, Jack, pero para ser tu prometido tu tendrías que...- al ver la mirada de Jack se sonrojó-¿Me estás pidiendo que...?Ammm...tú...

-Yo, Jack Harkness, capitán de Torchwood 3, Cardiff, te pido a ti, Ianto Jones, mi segundo al mando, padre de mis hijos en camino, dueño de mi corazón que te cases conmigo...

-mhjf...-asintió-Por supuesto...

Se besaron tiernamente.  
Luego Jack acomodó las sabanas a Ianto y lo acompañó hasta que este se quedó dormido.

Salió de la habitación aún sin entender totalmente como aquello estaba ocurriendo.  
Le parecía practicamente imposible, él sabía que aquello no podía estar pasando.  
Llamó por teléfono y la mujer que lo atendió sonrió al escuchar su voz.

En menos de treinta minutos la tenía delante de él, saludando a todos.  
La llevó hasta Ianto, que estaba durmiendo y está rió por lo bajo y le pegó un codazo.

-Así que era cierto lo que yo pensaba...- se mordió el labio para evitar una risa demasiado sonora- Me encantan mis suposiciones, siempre son ciertas...

-Marthaa...-dijo Jones despertando- ¡Que gusto verte!

-Para mí también es un gusto...-al verlo sonreír con los ojos brillantes se llevó las manos a la cara de la impresión- ¿Jack, que le hiciste a Jones que se ve tan feliz?

-Bueno...-dijo rascándose la cabeza - yo...este...nosotros...

-Me pidió matrimonio...- le ayudó Jones- Jack y yo vamos a casarnos...

-¿Sólo eso? Vamos, que no me engañan...-preguntó levantando una ceja-Ianto, te llevas las manos discretamente hasta tu ombligo, te brillan los ojos, tus mejillas están rellenas,Jack mira a tus manos constantemente y...alguien dejó botitas de lana en el velador.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo con eso?

-Que estas esperando de Jack...-sonrió- sé que te sonará extraño, pero he pasado tanto tiempo entre viajeros del tiempo que conozco sus posibilidades mejor que nadie...me alegro por ustedes.

-Gracias Martha- susurró Jones- pero¿ Qué haces aquí?

-Yo la llamé, Ianto. Martha tampoco sabe para que la llamé. Quiero ofrecerle un trato. Como ya te diste cuenta, Ianto además de estar esperando, está muy débil. En estas condiciones, alejarme de él me dañaría profundamente y estaría distraído de mis obligaciones. Además, quiero dedicarme totalmente a mis hijos...quiero estar con Ianto durante los meses que aún quedan, pero sé que no puedo desentenderme de Torchwood...a menos que deje a alguien a cargo.Y quiero dejarte a ti, como jefa, como primera al mando. Dejaría a alguien del equipo pero a Ianto no puedo obviamente, Toshiko murió como bien sabes, Owen es el...bueno, "médico" para estos casos especiales y quiero que esté pendiente de mi prometido todo el tiempo. Gwen es demasiado nueva y Rhys casi no sabe a que nos dedicamos. Solo confío en ti. Espero que puedas ayudarme.

-Me encantaría, Jack. Me han dado tanta confianza, sobre todo tú, no sabría como retribuirtelo.

-Con lo que harás por nosotros será suficiente...Además, te quedaré debiendo...supongo que te gustará traer a más personas para un equipo más grande...

-Con el equipo que tienes será más que suficiente, ¿Cuántos meses serán?

-Creo que serán cinco meses. Eso como minimo.

-Jack, no es necesario, voy a estar bien.

Martha sonrió y los vió mirarse.  
Cuando había ido a ayudarlos la última vez no se notaba tanto y ellos lo ocultaban.  
Ahora, vaya sorpresa, estaban comprometidos.

-Entonces, Jack, es un trato- le dió un apretón de manos- Y Ianto...déjalo que se preocupe, ya verás que te va a gustar.

Harkness sonrió, pero no estaba seguro de que esa frase de Martha le agradara.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Gracias por leer.  
Si les ha gustado, dejen favor :D**_

_**Cariños!**_

_**Luego un nuevo capítulo.!**_


	2. Descubriendo unos latidos

Un mes tras el cambio Jack sentía los mismos ánimos de atender a Ianto que al principio, pues Jones no pedía nada.  
Estaba tan acostumbrado a servir que no se sentía cómodo pidiendo cosas.  
Comía todo lo que Jack le diera, pero no pedía nada más.  
El capitán le molestaba diciendo si en realidad estaba embarazado o solo estaba engordando por la falta de ejercicio, porque por la comida, podría volverse esqueleto.  
Ianto se enojaba fugaz y divertidamente, y sólo se "calmaba" si Harkness se acostaba junto a él, dejandole acurrucarse en su pecho.

Viendo el estado de salud de Jones, al día siguiente de hablar con Martha organizó una pequeña reunión y les comunicó a todos el cambio de mando,argumentando que quería preocuparse solamente de cuidar a Ianto que pasaba por un estado de salud de cuidado.  
Dejó a Owen dando tecnisismos y no se habló más del tema.  
Gwen y Rhys tomaron la noticia con extrañeza, pero le atribuyeron el hecho que vivían simplemente a lo anormal de Torchwood.

Ianto había tenido recelo en que su estado se comunicara por miedo a la reacción general.  
Estuvo tratando de convencer a Jack de que no lo hiciera durante toda la mañana, pero dejó que lo hiciera por la preocupación que se notaba en el capitan.  
Jamás lo había visto con tanto miedo en los ojos y sin la capacidad de terminar las frases.  
"Si algo hubiera sucedido, yo...""No puedo permitirte problemas, porque...""Si ellos no saben, quizá que cosas podrían ocurrir y yo..."  
Una tras otras salían las frases ese día de la boca de Jack tratando de convencer a Ianto de que debía contarles a los demás.

-o-

-¿EstАs seguro que ahí adentro tienes sólo dos bebés y no quince?- le molestó Jack, apuntando a su vientre.

-Estoy seguro, Jack. Lo confirmó Owen con su revisión hace un mes.

-Pero hace un mes no tenías así tu abdomen- susurro mientras se lo medía con las manos.

-El cambio de mes en mes es notorio, Jack... y si antes no se notaba tanto es tal vez porque yo trataba de ocultarlo un poco.

Harkness iba a contestar algo, cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso y salió de atrás de una máquina extraña Owen saludandolos taciturnamente.

-Jones, aquí traigo lo que te prometí,la máquina de ecografía con una sorpresita.

Harper la acomodó en una pared de la habitación y tras hacer levantarse a Jack y desvestido de su camisa a Ianto, le aplicó gel a este último.

-Para que ninguno de ustedes se asuste voy a explicarles lo que voy a hacer. Esta barrita como de cajera de supermercado con bolita de roll-on pasará por el lugar donde apliqué el gel. Lo que parece panta lla en la maquina,es justamente eso y allí verán unas manchas, que son sus hijos y yo les mostrare a qué pertenece cada mancha. Este metodo no afecta de ninguna forma a nadie, ni a sus bebés ni a Ianto.¿De acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron y Owen apretó unos botones y pasó la " barrita como de cajera de supermercado" por sobre el gel.  
En la pantalla aparecieron las manchas que Owen había dicho que parecerían y aunque a ninguno de los otros hombres le sugirió nada en un principio, él les fue señalando pies, manitos, cabeza y un sinfín de partes que ellos fueron reconociendo a medida que se adaptaban más a la imagen entregada.

-Ahora, esta es la sorpresa de la que te hablé antes, Ianto.

La imagen se detuvo y se escucharon los latidos acelerados de lo que Jones supuso serían sus bebés.

-¿Esos son sus corazones?Laten demasiado rápido- preguntó pasando la mirada de Jack a Owen, preocupado.

-No te preocupes, es normal, tu bebés están sanísimos.

Le limpió el gel a Jones y les sonrió ampliamente a ambos hombres.

-Bien, ya terminamos con eso, solo queda entregarte tu eco, la tengo almacenada en las computadora, no te preocupes por perderla.  
Tengo un dato que puedo compartir con ustedes, siempre que quieran: el sexo de sus bebés...

Ianto pensó unos segundos y luego miró a Jack, que apretaba su mano.

-¿Tú que opinas?- le susurró.

-Yo no sé, Ianto.¿Qué quieres tú?

-A mi me gustaría saber;sirve para estar preparados.

-¿Preparados?

-Si, podríamos comprar ropa, arreglar la pieza, escoger nombres.

-Yo hago lo que ustedes decidan- dijo Owen con notoria impaciencia.

-Bueno, si Ianto quiere, yo también- sonrió Jack para luego sentarse junto a Jones.

-De acuerdo entonces. Ustedes dos tortolitos van a ser padres de....-imito un redoble de tambores con sus palmas golpenado la muralla- dos....varones....

Ianto derramó una lágrima y Harkness al verle le besó una mejilla en forma cariñosa.

-Ahora yo voy a...emmm...ayudar a Martha con unas..."cosas".

Abandonó la estancia y Jack se acomodó para que Ianto apoyara su cabeza sobre sus muslos.

-Jack, quiero decirte algo....

-¿Que pasa gordo?-bromeó Jack. Hace un mes que lo llamaba gordo y Ianto siempre se reía,pero al no obtener la risa de él en el instante, se puso serio.-¿Que sucede?¿Te sientes mal?

-No, Jack...No te asustes...es solo que...bueno, yo llevo casi cinco meses pensando en estas criaturas y tu sólo uno y creo que tal vez yo ya me he adelantado mucho...Se que tendría que haber discutido esto contigo antes, pero lo voy a hacer ahora.  
Hace cinco meses que pienso en los nombres de estos bebés y quiero solo sugerencias, no es necesario que los usemos, pero...a mi me gustaria mucho.

-¿Y en qué haz pensado, gordito?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, habia pensado que tal vez serían niñas y creí que podriamos llamarlas Toshiko, por Sato y Martha, pues ambas nos han ayudado siempre,pero como no son niñas, te doy los otros nombres enlos que he pensado.  
Siempre, desde que me enteré, sabía que obviamente tu eras el padre y creí que debían tener tu nombre por sobre todo.  
He pensado que tal vez uno debería llamarse Jack. También quería que llevaran el nombre de mi padre y mío, así que pensé en Ianto,pero después pensé ¿Que hombre quiere llevar el nombre de su madre? Así que lo transforme casi nada y lo dejé como Ian.

-Me parecen buenos nombres...-dijo Jack, mientras acariciaba la panza a Ianto.

-Si y creo que sería un buen nombre Jack Ian Harkness. También pensé en otro nombre, y te ruego que no te enojes.  
Pensé que podríamos colocarle Grey...por tu hermano.

Jack dejó de acariciarlo y se sentó casi de ó confundido a Jones.

-¿Quieres colocarle el nombre a uno de tus hijos del hombre que te atacó y te quiso matar?¿Después de todo lo que hizo?

-Jack...era tu hermano, a pesar de todo lo querías, apesar del daño y de todo lo amabas.Y a pesar del daño creo que es lo que deberíamos hacer, sería una forma de recordarlo.

Harkness se levantó abruptamente de la cama.  
Caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Pero como se te ocurre...Grey casi nos mata a todos y tu quieres que yo llame a mi hijo como él...No puedo, no lo voy a hacer...Es darle un pesimo valor a nuestro hijo... Con un nombre como ese...no sé,Ianto, no sé que podría pasar- terminó de hablar y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Ianto derramó una lagrima; ya no sonreía.

* * *

Hola!  
Gracias por los review, aquí esta el capítulo de continuacion; por favor, no me maten...  
Quedan como dos o tres capitulos,aún no lo sé claramente, pero es eso, no creo que más.

Agradecería mas comentarios con sus opiniones, para mi son muy importantes.

Letters-girl


	3. ¡Oh, no!

**Tercer capítulo  
Enjoy!**

* * *

-¿Aún no te abre la puerta?

La voz de Martha le llegó en un susurro.  
Habían pasado cuatro días desde esa discusión y Ianto se había encerrado en la habitación, sin aceptar la entrada de nadie.  
Preocupado por su salud, Jack iba y le hablaba, preguntandole si estaba bien;jamás obtuvo respuesta.  
Luego mandaba a Gwen, Martha o incluso a Rhys y a ellos solo les decía que estaba bien.  
Owen ignoraba los intentos de Harkness y en una bandeja le llevaba comida, Ianto salía a buscarla, mientras Harper comía de espaldas a ella.  
Al terminar, Jones dejaba la bandeja y cerraba la puerta.

-No ha querido hablarme, no.

Sabía que era responsable de lo que había pasado, pero no podía olvidar lo que había hecho su hermano, ni lo que él había tenido que hacerle.  
Que uno de sus hijos llevara ese nombre...  
Seguramente Ianto lo había hecho con buenas intenciones, pensando en el amor que alguna vez había sentido por su hermano.  
Debía disculparse y explicarle a Ianto, pero si el no dejaba que lo hiciera, eso resultaba casi imposible.

-¿A dónde llevas esa bandeja?- en todos los días, Jack no se había dado cuenta de que Owen llevaba comida a Jones, tan preocupado como estaba por este último, no se daba cuenta de nada.

-A llevarle comida a Ianto, si no come, se va a debilitar mas y podría tener complicaciones...

-¿Me dejarías llevarla? Necesito hablar con Ianto.

Harper le entregó la bandeja.

Al llegar a la habitación Jack tocó la puerta.  
Ianto le reconoció y le pidio que se fuera.  
Jack se negó y la voz de Jones gritandole que desapareciera de su vida.

-Ianto...simplemente, no puedo... quisiera desparecer, pero eres demasiado importante para que yo pueda vivir sin ti.

-Deja de decir frases bonitas compradas, no te puedo creer...no te importo, Jack...Te importa sólo que voy a ser el padre de tus hijos...Lo del nombre fue solo el detonante de una situación que ya venía de más atrás.

-Tienes razón, Ianto. Y sé que esa frase fue un desastre, como si estuvieramos dentro de una pelicula o una historia romantica y yo intentara decirte que no te amo...pero es la vida real...y en la vida real, te quiero, y esa es la forma más grande de expresar lo que siento...te quiero...tal vez no te ame, por miedo, pero te quiero...

Se escuchó un sollozo tras la puerta.

-Ianto, aquí afuera no me vas a sentir real, por favor...abre la puerta.

Se escuchó un pestillo y luego una llave girando.

Apareció Ianto en la puerta, con el abdomen gigante interfiriendo entre él y Jack.  
Había estado llorando durante todos esos días, pero no tenía los ojos rojos...

-o-

-¡OWEN!

Jack gritaba.  
Corrió hasta donde había provenido el grito.

Al encontrar al capitán, este estaba de pie junto a Ianto, que se apoyaba en sus hombros.

-¿Qué pasa, capitán?-dijo ayudandole a sostener a Jones.

-Ianto tiene los ojos blancos, no rojos como deberían estar...lo hemos oído llorar....y él...Owen...él...

-Tranquilo, dejame llevar a Ianto a la sala de operaciones, esta habitación es demasiado pequeña.

Entre los dos llevaron a Ianto por el pasillo hasta la sala.  
Allí lo acomodaron sobre la camilla.

-Creo que lo voy a revisar yo por mi cuenta y el visor lo ocuparé para confirmar...-dijo a Jack, pues Ianto apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Se demoró una hora aproximadamente en revisarlo por su cuenta.  
El visor lo pasó por tres minutos.

-Oh, por Dios...

_"No debería haber dicho... eso_ pensó Jack "_Algo no marcha bien"._

_-¿Q_ué pasa Owen?- los ojos del doctor se llenaron de lágrimas- Owen, me estás asustando...

-¿He perdido a mis bebés?-la voz de Ianto sonaba asustada y débil-Owen si es eso...

-No,Ianto...no es eso...-susurró- deberías descansar un rato, es tu anemia, a empeorado, debes mantener reposo, esta última semana no te ha sentado bien...

Ianto cerró los ojos intranquilo, no se sentía verdadera la afirmación de Owen, pero estaba seguro tambien de que ese hombre no le deseaba mal.

-Tranquilo, cariño, estoy a tu lado,nada malo va a sucederte...

La voz de Jack le fue tranquilizando hasta que, minutos después, se quedo dormido.

-Owen, dime que pasa, mira que Jones te habrá creído pero yo no...

-Es verdad, Jack, la anemia ha empeorado...

-Pero no es solamente eso,¿verdad?

-¡Ay,Jack...!-dijo en un susurro- Ianto esta muriendo.

-o-

-El tumor está instalado justo en esta zona del cuerpo-indicó mientras señalaba bajo la costilla de un dibujo- si lo operamos ahora, en este momento, mueren los bebés. Si le hacemos una cesarea ahora, los bebés tendrían un 40% de posibilidades de vivir. Si esperamos al próximo mes tendrían un 60% de posibilidades los chicos, y Ianto tan sólo un 45% de salir con vida de la cesarea, además de que el tumor habría aumentado de tamaño por las hormonas que Jones está produciendo a causa de su estado...Por lo tanto la decisión no es tan sólo que se debe hacer, sino a quien salvar...No podremos salvar a los tres....o se salvan dos...o se salva uno...

Jack lloraba callado.  
Sus ojos estaban rojos, al igual que su nariz y su mirada estaba perdida en un punto inexistente al otro lado de la habitación.  
La mano derecha le acariciaba el labio y a veces mordía ligeramente el dedo indice de aquella tratando de calmarse.  
La mano izquierda la ocupaba para darse algunos golpes en la frente o borrarse las lágrimas.  
Hipaba sin poder contenerse y tiritaba ligera pero notoriamente.

-¿No hay ninguna forma de salvar a ambos?

-No soy **House**ª, Jack, no trato casos imposibles cada tanto,no puedo salvar a todos...

Lloró con desesperación.  
No podía hacer nada.  
Al otro lado de la pared moría un amigo lentamente.

Jack salió dando un portazo, por segunda vez en la semana, de una habitación.  
Caminó errante por las habitaciones de la base.  
En una de ellas estaba muriendo Ianto...  
Jamás le había tomado el tiemnpo de pensar lo que sentía, dejandolo pasar porque "más adelante veremos..." se decía.  
Ahora ya no quedaba tiempo y ese más adelante se hacia presente.  
Y su corazón se sentía apretado en su pecho, su garganta se cerraba y le impedía respirar,pero seguía viviendo.  
Y sentía que era demasiado tarde para asumir lo que sentía.  
Ya no quedaba tiempo...

Ya no quedaba tiempo ni para dos palabras...

* * *

**No me peguen,por favor!  
Estoy atrás de un cartelito que dice se acepta cualquier cosa,pero no me peguen...  
Aclaraciones: House es mi otro amor platonico, y no pude no incluirlo :)**

**Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me han dicho que siga.  
Besiitos y esperen un nuevo capitulo.  
Porfa... no tiren piedras -.-**


End file.
